The Defenders
by Story's Blade
Summary: On the way to visit everyone's favorite ghost boy, Dani runs into a bit of trouble. But manages to escape with some bizarre help. Meanwhile, Danny's having a little trouble with the change in his life. Rated T just to be safe.
1. A Friendly Hunter?

Author's Note: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The story is set five months after Phantom Planet. If I actually owned this do you think…what? This thing's still on? Well turn it off!

* * *

><p><strong>The Defenders<strong>

Chapter 1: A Friendly Hunter?

On the outskirts of Amity Park, a nameless ghost was blasted by a person in a red tech suit. The general outfit was a red jumpsuit with a cybernetic vest and gloves, a utility belt containing several small canisters, and his face was hidden by a helmet resembling a combat pilot's helmet. Strange thing was, this individual seemed no older than 14.

"We should have never moved here." The figure said, voice clearly male, as the ghost collapsed in on itself, "But I didn't say anything. No look at me, I'm up to my eyes in ghosts!" Just then, a beeper on the right glove went off, "What now?" He looked up and pressed a button on the side of his helmet and zoomed in on a female ghost in a two piece black and white outfit, the right of her side of her shirt is inverted, her right arm is white and her glove is black and her left arm is black and her glove is white. As typical, her legs were a ghost tail. Her hair is white and eyes green. "No scan of evil energy, guess she's a good ghost. Sure is flying fast though, almost as if she was being chased."

"Get back here ghost!" A female voice said. The voice came from a ghost hunter on a rocket board.

"That's a ghost hunter!" The male on the ground said, "She'll destroy that ghost." A set of energy based wings appeared on his back on he took flight after the ghost and ghost hunter, "I have to stop her!"

"You're mine now ghost." The ghost hunter said locking a large laser cannon on the ghost.

"You leave that one alone!" The male said cutting the laser cannon in half with an energy saw. The male tech user positioned himself in between the ghost and ghost hunter. The female ghost stopped flying when she noticed this. _No way, _she thought, _he looks like another ghost hunter, but he's fighting her. They probably are fighting over who actually gets me._

"What are you doing?" The female ghost hunter asked, "Don't you know what you're doing? Who do you think you are?"

"I know exactly what I am doing; I'm saving an innocent being." The guy said, "As for whom I am, I am a blade against evil spirits, and a shield for the just ones. I am Striker."

"A shield for just spirits?" The ghost hunter asked, "There are no such things as good ghosts."

"It is such a shame when one thinks that way." Striker said after a deep sigh, "It's people like you who ruin my family's name and what we do with the ghost world."

"So I take it you won't let me at the ghost?"

"Exactly, if you want her, you'll have to go through me, and from your suit's data," Striker said activating a scanner in his helmet, "It doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Yeah right! Take this!" The ghost hunter fired a ecto blaster. Striker just raised his hand and blocked the blast. The energy almost seemed to be stored in the glove as a cannon formed around it.

"Recalibrating energy frequency." Striker said quietly, "Aaaannnddd…I believe this is yours!" Striker fired a ball of energy from the cannon knocking the ghost hunter back and sending her to the ground. Striker turned to the ghost, "You should go now, that energy attack won't keep her down for" Striker, having never turned his scanner off, noticed weird readings coming off her. _This isn't right, she's not reading like a standard ghost. I've never seen anything like this before._

"Um are you okay?" The female ghost asked. Striker quickly shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Striker said as a missile came and struck him from behind. Followed by the reappearance of the ghost hunter.

"Did you really think I'd go down so simply?" She asked.

"Great. Listen, I can take this girl, you get out of here and get to safety." Striker said.

"But…" the ghost began.

"Go!" Striker yelled firing a volley of shots. The female ghost took off as fast as she could. Within a few minutes, she found what she wanted, a seemingly normal building, except for a large metal addition on the roof with a large sign that said 'Fenton Works' on it.


	2. Reunion

**The Defenders**

Chapter 2: Reunion

"Okay, so you guys are defiantly together now, right?" Tucker asked. He, Danny, and Sam where hanging out in Danny's room.

"For the last time Tucker, yes." Danny said, getting annoyed at his friend's question.

"Good, cause I always knew you two would wind up together." Tucker said, basking in the fact that for once, they couldn't say 'we're not a couple!'.

"You've been waiting until we've been dating a while so you could say that, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Hey, what can I say, I've wanted to use that line for real ever since Ember." At this point, a female ghost fazed through the wall, the suddenness of which, plus the lack of Danny's ghost sense, caused Tucker to give out a quick girly shriek.

"Tucker it's just me." The ghost said returning to a standard ghost form.

"Oh, hey Danielle." Tucker said, trying to act like the shriek never happened.

"Hey Dani, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"That's not important right now." Dani said, "That female ghost hunter tried to waste me and this other guy stopped her. I think he might be in trouble."

"What other guy?" Danny asked.

"No time! Just please, come with me."

"Okay," Danny said going ghost, "I'll be back soon you guys." Danny then fazed through his room wall and followed his clone/cousin to the outskirts. To their surprise, no one was there.

"I don't get it." Dani said, "I saw them fighting right here."

"Well maybe Val broke off." Danny responded, "Come on, let's get back to my place."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. Come on race ya back."

"You're on." The two half ghosts then took off like rockets back to Fenton Works

On the ground…

Striker got up and out of the hole he wound up in from his airborne fight and stretched his arms and back.

"Man, that girl put up a better fight than I thought." Striker said running a quick check on his suit, "Well, at least everything still works." Striker noticed his clock, "Ah man! I gotta get back! Don't want to be worrying about my suit tomorrow."

Danny's Room…

Danny and Danielle returned and reverted back to their human forms.

"So why were you flying around here anyway." Danny asked.

"Well I was thinking, it's been a few months since the asteroid incident and we didn't get to catch up then, so I figured I'd drop by for a visit."

"Not much has changed really." Danny said.

"Except for the fact Sam and Danny are dating now." Tucker pointed out.

"What? No way." Dani said almost in disbelief.

"Yeah." Sam said rubbing the back of her neck, "We started after the whole asteroid thing was over."

"Well it's about time." Dani said, "I always figured you two would wind up together."

"Yeah, everyone says that." Tucker said.

"I also reveled my secret." Danny said, "So I don't have to hide my ghost hunting anymore. Valerie doesn't even try to blast me anymore."

"So why was she trying to blast me out of the sky?"

"She's still a little trigger happy with ghosts she doesn't know." Sam said.

"Weird thing was, she said that there was no such thing as good ghost before her fight with Striker, the guy who saved me. So her opinion on ghost didn't seem to change."

"Yeah, but Danny's vouched for a few ghosts so she leaves them alone." Sam said.

"Next time I see Val I'll tell her to leave you alone." Danny said.

"I can't ask you to do that." Dani responded.

"It's okay. I can't have a ghost hunter trying to kill my cousin." Danny said letting out a loud yawn, "Sorry you came so late, I need some sleep."

"You can crash with me if you want to stay awhile." Sam offered.

"Thanks, I think I will." Dani said, "See ya tomorrow Danny."

"Yeah, see ya then." Danny said giving Sam a quick kiss before they left.

Outside Sam's house…

"You two seem really happy together." Dani said as the two girls reached the Goth's house, with a sad tone of voice.

"Are you upset about something?"

"It's complicated." Dani said focusing her gaze on the sidewalk.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Dani let out a sigh.

"It has to do with that guy who kept the ghost hunter,"

"Valerie." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, Valerie, from destroying me. I felt funny around him, and I feel the same way thinking about it."

"I get it. You're in love with him."

"Well I don't know about that, but yeah. Come on, can we go in and get some sleep?"

"Sure. Just don't let my parent's notice you."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem." Dani said with a cocky smile.


	3. New Kid

**The Defenders**

Chapter 3: New Kid

The morning came as it always did and Sam was getting ready for school.

"So just to clarify," Sam said putting the last of her stuff in her backpack, "You can hang around the house; just make sure nobody notices you. My parents will be gone for a while so it really shouldn't be a problem. And try to avoid ghost hunting. Danny's having a little trouble dealing with his secret being out. So he doesn't need to worry about yours coming out too."

"Okay. I'll probably just walk around town until you guys get off school. So don't worry."

"Okay. Well I gotta get going. Don't want to be late."

"See ya." Dani said as Sam left.

Later, English Class…

The English class had just begun and Mr. Lancer had an announcement.  
>"Listen class," Mr. Lancer said, "It would seem that we have a new student joining us today. Please come in." A boy with short brown hair, glasses, tan pants, and a red T-shirt came into the class room, "Class, this is Davis Venkman. Why don't you say a little something about yourself?"<p>

"Sure. Like he said my name is Davis Venkman, my family recently moved here from New York City. I have a knack with machinery and have a decent grade point average."

"Thank you for the introduction Davis, please take the empty seat next to Mr. Fenton." Davis complied without another word.

Downtown Amity Park…

Danielle was walking through the streets, enjoying the fresh air. _This town's great and all, but I wish there was more to do. _Dani thought, just then her ghost sense activated. She looked up and saw a mechanical ghost flying with a jetpack. _He's heading straight for Casper High. I guess it would be inconsiderate not to try to help Danny, so, _Dani ran into an alley and transformed, _I guess I'd better help. Plus it will help kill some boredom._

Casper High…

Mr. Lancer was giving some lesson on something no one cared about. As if responding by his boredom, a wisp of blue came from Danny's mouth.

"Uh Mr. Lancer, I got to go." Danny said.

"Another ghost Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked skeptically.

"It's real Mr. Lancer." Valerie said, her watch beeping.

"Very well, you two may be dismissed to deal with the ghost. But make sure to return after school to receive your assignments."

"Don't worry Mr. Lancer," Danny said, the ring appearing at his waist and splitting, while Val activated her ghost hunting suit, "We know." Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos from his desk, and fazed through the ceiling while Valerie flew off through the school's doors.

"May I be excused Mr. Lancer?" Davis asked, "I have to use the bathroom." Lancer gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Just make it quick." Lancer said going back to his lecture.

Hallway…

Once he knew the coast was clear, Davis ducked into a janitor's closet. Once inside, he pushed a button on the side of his watch, causing a holographic screen to appear. On the screen, a radar like map.

"That's an evil ghost all right." Davis said touching a red dot on the radar, "Pretty high levels too. Better suit up." Davis then pressed the screen of his watch. Several pieces of tech appeared around him and a battle suit resembling a red jumpsuit with a cybernetic vest and gloves, and a utility belt containing several small canisters appeared around him. His face then became hidden by a helmet resembling a combat pilot's helmet. Davis fired a small blast from his wrist, creating a small hole in the wall surrounded by blue energy he used to fly through, the hole then sealed itself up. "Good to see the portal gun works, now onto the ghost!"

Front of Casper High…

"Uh, Skulker, couldn't you have waited until after school?" Danny asked as he saw the ghost hunter.

"Why? This pathetic town knows your secret, as well as the ghost zone, so why should I wait, not like I'm inconveniencing you by showing up, forcing you to lie." Skulker responded.

"Yeah, Mr. Lancer will let me leave to deal with ghosts, but do you know how hard it is to do my homework having missed the lesson?"

"Hey, at least your friends take good notes." Val said, since she's had to use them herself.

"Don't worry, once I have your pelt, homework will be the least of your concerns." Skulker readied an energy cannon. Before he could fire, an energy saw shot out of nowhere, cutting off the cannon.

"Do you realize how disgusting wanting to skin him is?" A male voice said as a red battle suit clad boy appeared, flying with the aid of energy wings.

"Striker? What are you doing here?" Val asked.

"I picked up this freak's energy on my radar." Striker responded, "He registered as a bad ghost, so I decided to lend my tech to the fight."

"Well, three on one, that's hardly fair." Skulker said arming two missile launchers, "This should change the odds." Before Skulker could fire his missiles, an ecto-blast struck him in the back. Skulker turned around in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want the odds changed for your favor?" Dani asked a confident smirk on her face.


	4. School Fight

**The Defenders**

Chapter 4: School Fight

"Dani? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"You know her?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Danny said.

"Bet you feel stupid trying to blast her last night." Striker said smugly.

"Ah shut up." Valerie responded.

"Wait, a cousin?" Skulker said deactivating his missile launchers and pulling out his goggles on Dani, "Another one? I can't believe there's another half ghost."

"HALF ghost?" Striker asked, slapping his face. _No wonder she didn't scan well. Because the scanner works on ghost energy, but her human half would still be there!_

"Hmm, you've suddenly lost value whelp." Skulker said turning back to Danny.

"So does that mean you'll stop hunting me and trying to turn my skin into a rug?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Okay, that's gross." Dani said.

"No." Skulker said preparing a blaster on both wrists, pointing one at Danny and the other at Danielle, "You're still the saver of this planet thus a very valuable target." Skulker's voice suddenly grew chipper, "Plus now I can use you to upholster my sofa and have a matching throw rug!"

"Eww!" Both half ghosts said at the same time.

"You know, you were a little too happy about the matching couch and rug." Striker said.

"Are you implying something?" Skulker asked pointing both blasters at Striker.

"No, but right now I am implying you are too easy to distract." Striker responded.

"What does that mean?" Skulker asked.

"I think he means you need to stay focused on the guy with the ghost powers." Danny said flying up to Skulker and slugging him in the face, sending him flying, "But something tells me you learned that lesson a little too late."

"Or maybe he meant to watch out for the girl with ghost powers." Dani said kicking Skulker right back to Danny.

"Actually, I was thinking more about the two with ghost hunting gear." Striker said firing an energy blast from an arm cannon while Valerie fired three lasers from floating cubes. All four shots hit, sending Skulker skidding into the ground.

"Now as much as I'd love to stick around and kick your butt some more," Danny said readying the Fenton Thermos, "But like I said, I really have to get back to class." Before Danny could activate the Fenton Thermos, Skulker fired a rocket, sending the Fenton Thermos flying.

"Sorry, but I'm not getting pulled in to that thing this time." Skulker said readying another rocket.

"All ghosts with black and white outfit please shield your eyes!" Striker said pulling a container from his belt. He threw it, making contact with Skulker's gut, causing a blinding flash.

"What was that?" Danny asked, luckily he and Dani covered their eyes.

"That was an Ecto-Flash Blast!" Valerie said, "How did you get your hands on that?"

"I built it myself." Striker said casually, "And here's another thing that came off my workbench." Striker pressed a few buttons on his left gauntlet, causing his fist to glow yellow, "Now return to that vacuum you came from!" A yellow beam fired from his fist, striking Skulker, just as his vision returned. The laser left no damage.

"Ha! You call that an attack?" Skulker said before a weird feeling came over him. The ghost hunter began to glow.

"Huh, usually works faster than that." Striker said tapping at the glove, "I'm going to have to recalibrate this thing."

"What's happening?" Skulker asked. Before any answer was given, Skulker collapsed in on himself at the point of impact.

"What happened?" Valerie asked.

"I forced him back to the Ghost Zone." Striker said, "That attack I fired uses the ghost's own ectoplasm to create a miniature ghost portal in the ghost, after that, they collapse in on themselves."

"Wow, that's pretty ingenious." Danny said, something suddenly clicking, "Wait, you know about the Ghost Zone?"

"Of course." Striker said, "My job is to catch ghosts. It would be irresponsible for me not to know about it."

"Hey, I never uh," Dani said getting nervous, _why am I like this? _She thought. _Is Sam right? Do I love him? _"I never got to thank-you for helping me last night."

"Ah it was nothing." Striker said, "You're a good ghost, so it was my job to protect you. And if I may say so, you're a lot cuter when you're not running for your life." Dani turned her head to try to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Hey, can you not hit on my cousin while I'm right here?" Danny asked.

"Oh sorry." Striker said just before his right glove began to beep, "Crud! We've been dealing with this ghost for ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Valerie and Danny asked shocked.

"I've gotta get back!" Val, Danny, and Striker all said at once.

"Not that I have anywhere to be." Striker said, "I just don't need to be here. I need to be somewhere else. Bye!" Striker flew off.

"We got to go too." Danny said as he and Val flew back to class, "See ya after school."

"See ya." Dani said. After the elder halfa left, Dani bean to fly away joyfully, "I can't believe it! He thinks I'm cute!" Dani turned invisible to avoid unwanted attention and obstacles while she flew around in glee.


	5. Scythe of the Missing Heart

Author's Note: At this point, the Heatless of Kingdom Hearts will appear, but nothing else from that series. Also, while I know the Heartless aren't ghosts, they've always been ghost-like to me, so in here, they're ghosts. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the Scythe of the Missing Heart.

**The Defenders**

Chapter 5: Scythe of the Missing Heart

Ghost Zone…

Deep in the Ghost Zone is a place no ghost dares go. Few ghosts even know of this location, and those who do don't speak of it. It is a place known as the Realm of Shadows. To prevent those who would dare try to tame it from entering, an ancient ghost known as Clockwork sealed it off from time. This action had consequences on the ghost of time; the massive amounts of time displaced and altered forced him to start switching between a form of a child, an adult, and an old man. A portal remains at the spot however; spirals of purple and black mark the entrance to where one's self dissolves. Left in the realm to long, even for ghosts, will transform them into the mindless creatures known as the Heartless. And one artifact has the power to control them…the Scythe of the Missing Heart.

A ghost with long silver hair, a black leather duster, a scar from his right temple to his left cheek, and a metal glove with clawed fingers on his left hand approached a swirling mass of purple and black energy.

"Finally, found it." He said entering the portal, "The Realm of Shadows, an area of massive size, most ghosts would never find the scythe before they are transformed by the darkness." An army of black creatures with spherical heads, two antennae from their head, and glowing yellow eyes began to form from the ground, "Or before the Heartless get them. But I am not most ghosts." The ghost pulled out a small bug shaped object, "Go, and lead me to the Scythe of the Missing Heart!" The bug began to glow, and flew off, the ghost following it.

Human World…

It was lunch time, and surprising, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still sitting alone. They were shortly approached by Dash.

"Danny, are you sure you don't want to sit with us?" Dash asked.

"For the last time Dash, I'm fine right here." Danny said.

"Sure whatever." Dash said turning and leaving, "Like I said, feel free to come over whenever."

"I'll never get used to that." Danny said, "How long he made my life miserable, and one confession suddenly I'm his best friend."

"Hey, I say roll with it." Tucker said, "Frankly I don't know why you don't live it up."

"Why don't you?" Sam asked, "Every other time Danny had access to popularity, you took advantage."

"Unfortunately, this time I'd only have a short access if Danny doesn't take advantage." Tucker responded, "And I'm not going to waste it if I can't get the full taste. But, whether he takes it or not, I still get out of the harassment just by being his friend."

"Hey can I sit with you guys?" Davis said approaching the table.

"Yeah sure." Danny said. Davis took the spot next to Tucker.

"So why don't you hang out with the popular kids?" Davis asked, "You seem to be pretty cool with them."

"Ah, I feel better here with my real friends." Danny said, "Those guys only like me for what I can do."

"What can you do that no one else can do?" Davis asked.

"Wait, you don't know?" Sam asked.

"No, I just moved here from New York, remember?"

"That's right, so you wouldn't have been around when" Tucker began only to be kicked under the table by Sam, "When absolutely nothing extraordinary happened."

"That's a weird thing to say." Davis said, "But you must be able to do something extraordinary to get football players' attention. Plus your friends seem to be considered cool too."

"Yes, but that rule isn't hard and fast." Sam said, "Because as his friend, I'm immune to being an outcast, not that want that, but as his girlfriend"

"Danny!" Paulina said running up to the table.

"I'm still invisible to the shallow girls who would want to steal him."

"Hey Paulina." Danny said, unaffected by her, "What do you want?"

"I just remembered that I have two tickets to a Dumpty Humpty concert this weekend." Paulina said in the most flirtatious tone she could, "So do you want to go with me?"

"Paulina, like I've been telling you for the past five months," Danny said, "I'm dating Sam, and I'm very happy with her. So I'm not going on any dates with you."

"Fine." Paulina said, "But when you finally get tired of Goth girl, you know where to find me."

"Wasn't that the queen of this school?" Davis asked as Paulina left, "I can't believe you turned her down."

"Like I told her, I'm very happy with Sam." Danny said suddenly noticing that Sam was blushing, "Sam, are you okay? You know it's all true."

"Yeah I know." Sam said, "But it's just nice to hear."

"You two seem really happy together." Davis said growing slightly depressed.

"Tell me about it." Tucker said. _Wish I could have that. _He thought.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, sure." Davis said not looking up from his food.

"If there's someone you like, you should tell her." Sam said.

"How did you know?" Davis asked.

"I knew that look." Sam said, "It was the same kind of look I had when Danny was with Valerie."

"But still," Davis said, "Me and this girl, I don't see how it can work out."

"Don't worry about it so much." Danny said, "Love can trump a lot of obstacles. Just trust that you're making the right choice."

"Trust that I'm making the right choice." Davis repeated to himself just before the bell rung, "Thanks. Maybe I'll see you after school."

"See ya whenever." Danny said as they all went to their next class.


	6. After School

**The Defenders**

Chapter 6: After School

After School…

_How can I track her down? _Davis thought while pacing. _A ghost attack! She or her cousin will surly show up for that. But how can I get a ghost to attack? Argh! You can never count on ghosts._ He noticed Danny, Sam, and Tucker walking by. "Hey guys, wait up."

"Oh hey Davis." Tucker asked, "I'd love to say and chat, but I got to get to a town meeting."

"Forgot about that." Danny said, "See ya after Tucker."

"See ya!" Tucker said leaving.

"Why would he need to be at a town meeting?" Davis asked.

"He's the mayor." Danny said, "But because he's still in High School, most things are handled by the Deputy Mayor. But things that need the Mayor, such as laws and stuff, that gets given to Tucker after school."

"Wow, frequent ghost attacks, a very attractive half ghost girl, a teenage mayor, this town just gets weirder and weirder." Davis said.

"Wait, can you repeat that?" Danny asked.

"Frequent ghost attacks?" Davis answered in a question.

"After that." Sam said.

"A teenage mayor?" Davis answered, again in a question.

"In the middle." Both Sam and Danny said.

"Oh you mean the very attractive half ghost girl thing." Davis said getting nervous, "I don't even know why I said that. Look at the time, I have to go!"

"I think he has a crush on your cousin Danny." Sam said after Davis ran off.

"Gee you think?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Or at least the ghost half. By the way, where did you come up with that 'Love can trump a lot of obstacles. Just trust that you're making the right choice' thing? It was very poetic."

"Just something I thought of during thinking back on the entire time I've had my ghost powers." Danny said, "Whenever you or Tucker where in trouble, I fought harder to keep you guys safe, but especially you."

"Speaking of Tucker, does he seem different to you?" Sam asked.

"Actually yeah he does. It started a little while after the asteroid thing. I always figured it had to do with his new responsibilities as mayor."

"I don't think so. He doesn't seem stressed, he seems depressed, and it gets worse when we're doing anything couple related." Both of their minds put it together at that moment.

"He has a crush on someone!" They both said.

"Well, that's not exactly new." Sam said, "It's gotta be Star, he's always been gaga over her."

"No, I don't think so." Danny said, "Mayor and my friend, if he wanted, he could easily date her. It's someone who won't be impressed with either."

"Well, that just eliminates every girl in school."

"All but two." Danny said pointing out a leaving Valerie and Jazz.

"Wait so you think he has a crush on Valerie or your sister?"

"They're the only two that makes sense. Well, them or you, but I don't think it could be you."

"Why couldn't it be me?" Sam asked slightly annoyed.

"No offense, but we both know you aren't Tucker's type." Danny said remaining level headed.

"I know." Sam said calming down, "You know, it's probably your sister."

"Please don't say that. Do you know how creepy it would be if my sister and best friend start dating."

"Either way, we should probably try to find your cousin." Sam said, "But I have no clue where to look."

"Ah, don't worry, she's somewhere around here." Danny responded.

Rooftop in Amity Park…

Danielle was sitting on the roof, still in bliss about her meeting with Striker.

"I still can't believe he thinks I'm cute. He must really like me." Dani said. But suddenly, a thought entered her mind, "But does he really? He knows I'm a half ghost, but he doesn't know what I really am. He'll probably think I'm a freak." Just as her mood began to sink deeper, a chill went through her body and a blue wisp came from her mouth. Looking over the ledge, she noticed a ghost in leather jacket on a motorcycle was driving past. She quickly flew down to confront him.

"Stupid Kitty, yeah, I know I treat my bike well. That doesn't mean I don't care about you." The ghost said, "Man she gets me so mad sometimes! I really need to let off some steam." The ghost was forced to stop his bike when he saw a ghost girl floating in front of him.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Dani asked.

"I'm not causing any trouble alright? Who are you anyway?" Johnny said a bit annoyed.

"Me? I'm Dani Phantom."

"Huh, I didn't know Danny had a sister. Naming sure was lazy." Johnny said calming down a bit.

"I'm not his sister!" Dani shouted, "But besides that, who are you?"

"My name's Johnny. You can call me Johnny 13." Johnny said suddenly getting serious, "I was actually looking for the other Danny Phantom, but you'll do. Shadow!" Johnny said, Shadow coming up from the ground, "Get her." Shadow rushed Dani, slamming her against the wall.

"Ugh, would you mind giving me some space?" Dani said blasting her ghost ray right through Shadow, forcing him to recoil, "Ha! Is that all you got?"

"Far from it." Johnny said twisting the throttle on his bike. He took off straight for Dani, surrounding himself in his ghost energy.

"Uh oh." Dani said flying up the wall Shadow slammed her into. Johnny simply followed with his bike, firing his ghost ray from the headlight. Before Johnny could actually hit her, another ghost ray came from the street, knocking him back to the ground.

"Let me guess Johnny, you and Kitty had another fight." Danny said, his hand still glowing from his ghost ray.

"Hey, cut me some slack." Johnny said rubbing his head, "What do you do when you and that Goth chick have a spat. You're a couple now."

"We haven't really had a fight yet." Danny said, "But when I'm mad I usually just go beat on the Box Ghost."

"Does that really work?" Johnny asked.

"He puts up less of a fight than me." Danny said. Johnny put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Shadow! Pull back!" Johnny ordered. Shadow gave an angry growl and flew back into Johnny's shadow, "Hey sorry about all that. No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, just don't come after me or my cousin again okay?"

"Oh, she's your cousin." Johnny said, "You two look way too much alike for that. Well, see ya!"

"Who was that freak?" Dani asked after Johnny rode off.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my place." Danny responded, "Come on, Sam's waiting back home."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey, I just want to apologize for the lame title. I had no other ideas. Also, forgive me for any mistakes I made in the first chapter, I haven't watched D-Stabilized for a long time, recently have, and now know the opening chase between Valerie and Dani is not quite cannon.<p> 


	7. Unofficial Date

**The Defenders**

Chapter 7: Unofficial Date

Davis was walking home when his watch began to beep. Quickly hiding, he activated the radar screen.

"Fast moving ghost, not evil, but maybe he can help me." Davis quickly attached his armor and flew at his top speed to meet the unknown ghost.

Road in Amity Park…

Johnny was still riding, just delaying the eventual return to the Ghost Zone. A type of shockwave knocked Johnny and his bike into an alley. Looking in the direction of the shockwave, he saw Striker.

"A ghost hunter? You're not getting me so easily. Shadow, attack!" Johnny yelled. Striker fired a yellow energy net. The net impacted Shadow, pinning him onto a wall.

"Just relax. I'm not here for any trouble." Striker said.

"But…aren't you a ghost hunter?" Striker just facepalmed.

"Why does everyone think that? Just because I look like one. Never mind. I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Johnny asked narrowing his eyes.

"I need you to track down a ghost girl for me. She has white hair, green eyes"

"A black and white outfit? Answers to the name Dani Phantom?" Johnny finished.

"You know her?" Striker asked excitedly.

"I just had a little dust up with her." Johnny said getting back on his bike, "I was looking for her cousin to blow off some steam. If you hurry, you should be able to find her a few blocks down."

"Thanks." Striker disabled the net that was holding Shadow.

"No prob. Now if you don't mind, I do have to get back to the Ghost Zone."

A few blocks down…

Danny and Danielle weren't very far from the spot where Johnny attacked. Luckily, Striker was able to catch up.

"Hey!" Striker yelled getting the attention of the two half ghosts.

"Striker? What are you doing following us?" Danny asked as Striker actually flew up to their sides.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take to your cousin for a while." Striker responded causing Dani to blush. Danny noticed this.

"Yeah sure." Danny responded.

"Thanks Danny." Dani said.

"Well come on, I know just the place." Striker said as he and the female halfa flew off.

Middle of a park…

"Well, here we are." Striker said deactivating his wings and landing, "Would you prefer we power down or talk in our alter egos?"

"I'd think I'd rather stay ghost for now." Dani said, "I don't know you that well yet. No offense, it's just…"

"You don't know if I'm trustworthy. Fully understandable." Striker said, "I would prefer to leave my battle suit on anyway. I just feel braver with it."

"What do you mean?" Dani asked.

"Oh god I can't believe I said it out loud." Striker said face palming, "I'm a bit of a nerd okay. I got bullied a lot back where I came from. But since ghost hunting was kinda in my blood, and I loved super hero comics, I kinda modeled my alter ego like one."

"That's a shame. You seem like such a sweet guy too." Dani and Striker just kept talking, about whatever. It wasn't until they realized the sun was setting that they stopped.

"Wow. It's already like six." Striker said looking at a screen on his glove.

"We've been talking for three hours?" Dani asked surprised, "I've got to get back, I'm sure Danny's worried."

"That's your cousin right?" Striker asked.

"Well," Dani said hesitating, _do I really want to tell him. He seems like he'd might understand. And I'm sure of it now. I do love him. But I can't. Well, may as well dust off the old lie. _"Actually he's my third cousin once removed."

"Huh, you two look so much alike I'm surprised you're that distant."

"What can I say?" Dani said giving him a kiss on the check without even thinking, "Bye!" She then flew off. It wasn't until she was half way back to Danny's house that she realized what she had done. "I just kissed him. Granted on the cheek through his helmet but still. He probably hates me now."

Meanwhile, back at the park…

"YES!" Striker yelled finally coming out of the state of shock her kiss put him in, "She likes me! A beautiful girl likes nerdy old Davis Venkman. Oops," Striker said looking around, "Hope nobody heard that part. Ah who cares? Next time we meet, I'll tell her who I am." Striker engaged his energy wings and flew off back home.

The Realm of Shadows…

The silver haired ghost was still following his object guide, dodging any heartless who attacked him. Eventually, he found a large altar with a green scythe lodged in it. On the opposite side of the staff from the blade, a large red gem heart with a black metal structure around its outside, and a metal X over the largest part.

"Yes." The ghost said, "The Scythe of the Missing Heart. Finally." The Ghost grabbed it and pulled it from the altar. Raising it above his head, the gem heart began to glow. "Come to me my new minions! Serve your new master!" An army of heartless, all the same type he encountered early in the realm began to appear. The ghost began to laugh evilly.


	8. A Family Chat

**The Defenders**

Chapter 8: A Family Chat

Davis returned home. It was a normal house close to the outskirts of Amity Park. Using his portal gun he opened a portal in his room so he could easily fly in. His room had posters of Iron Man and Green Arrow, the two heroes who inspired him the most. He also had a large poster of a stereotypical ghost with the no symbol over it.

"Davis? That you up there?" A voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah dad." Davis said deactivating his suit.

"Can you come down here for a second?" His dad asked.

"Sure."

Venkman Kitchen…

Davis's dad was sitting at the table looking through a photo album. He was a middle aged man with a balding hairline.

"You wanted me dad?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know how you were doing with the move." Mr. Venkman said. "I saw there are a fair amount of ghost attacks here. You aren't working yourself to hard are you?"

"Don't worry about it dad." Davis responded, "My suit's still working fine, I'm not missing too much school work. I only chased one ghost during school time."

"Good, remember, I don't want you focusing only on the ghosts. School is just as important."

"Yeah I know." Davis noticed his dad was on a picture of himself with three other guys. All of them where wearing tan jumpsuits with weird devices on their backs, "Do you ever miss it? The Ghostbusters, the respect you held in New York, all of it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Mr. Venkman said, "But we were able to form an entire department of Ghostbusters, and we all used the money and merchandising rights to retire. But I do miss it sometimes."

"By the way, you know that ghost boy we heard about back in New York?" Davis asked making himself a sandwich.

"Yeah the 'half-ghost'. As if there could be such a thing."

"Well there is. I met him." Davis said sitting back at the table, "And he has a cousin. I never scanned him, but his cousin read different than any other ghost I've seen."

"So there might actually be a half ghost?"

"As far as my scanner can tell there is. And you know my scanner is accurate. Spengler helped me calibrate it himself."

"Don't forget, you did most of the work." His dad said, "I always thought it was impressive that we could capture ghosts, you can actually fight them."

"Yeah." Davis said, "But I do need some advice, nothing on ghosts."

"Oh." Mr. Venkman said realizing what his son meant, "What is it?"

"How do you know if you're really in love?" Davis asked.

"Wow, that's pretty extreme. Why do you ask?"

"The half ghost's cousin, I think I love her." Davis said, "I meet her the first week we were here. I was out hunting when I saw her being chased by a hunter. I managed to force the hunter to back off, but I lost her. Later, when a ghost attacked the school, good thing my alarm was on or I would have slept right through it, she showed up during the fight. (A/N: I realized the major plot hole of Davis not knowing Danny's secret even though he transformed while Davis was in the room, so I hope this makes you happy and fixes the hole.) After school, I found this motorcycle riding ghost and asked him to help me find her. Luckily he had just used her to blow off some steam so I managed to find her. We talked for hours. I love her dad."

"I think you do." His dad responded, "It seems you really care for her, deeply and truly."

"Don't you think it's weird? Her being half ghost?"

"Love isn't something you can control that easily. Besides she's only half ghost."

"Thanks dad. But I still wonder about something." Davis said, "She says she's that Danny Phantom's cousin, but they look almost identical. I think she's hiding something."

"Does it really matter?"

"No. But it would be nice if she told me. Than I'd know if we're meant to be."

"You doubt she'd like you?" Mr. Venkman said, "You're a catch! You're smart, brave, and a very good machinist. What girl wouldn't like you?"

"That's just it. I may be smart, but I'm self-conscious, nerdy, and have little to offer in the looks department. Why do you think I use the suit? I feel braver with it on."

"You're thinking about telling her who you are."

"Exactly. If she still respects me afterwards, then I'll make my move."

"Sounds like a plan." His dad said, "Now why don't you go upstairs and get started on your homework?"

"Sure thing." Davis said, "And thanks for the talk dad."


End file.
